


party popper proposal

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Pre-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII), Romance, and why would i spoil the fic before you read it hmm?, i love these two, im not tagging a few things cus it's kinda spoilers, it's almost 4am but take it, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. It tastes of strawberries, Cloud thinks, sweet, sugary and addictive.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	party popper proposal

**Author's Note:**

> worm hello i haven't been here in a bit  
> i got into ff7!! and yes i know tifa's bday was 13 days ago but it's the thought that counts

Cloud Strife has faced many perils in life.

From fighting giant mutant monsters to battling a literal god, he's seen his fair share of horrors. Most things he's encountered would make the average person, to put it simply, shit themselves. 

Cloud Strife, however, isn't the average person. He's an ex-SOLDIER. Well, not really but he's certainly got the mako enhancements and the battle scars, both physical and mental, to prove it. He's not one to back down from a fight.

Except maybe this one.

Cloud lets out a frustrated sigh as the wrapping paper slips out of place beneath his finger for the twentieth time in five minutes. He resists the burning urge to glare daggers at it because that would be stupid. It's wrapping paper, he thinks to himself, no need to get so worked up about it. 

He slams his hand down on the desk when the same thing happens exactly a minute later anyway. He chooses to ignore the giant crack that races through the wood. That’s not important right now.

Cloud slumps in his chair, runs a hand over his face and decides that maybe he just won't wrap it. Besides, it's already in a box. That'll be good enough, right? Either that or he risks breaking the desk clean in half.

The former sounds a lot more convenient.

He can hear Marlene, Denzel and Barret chatting avidly downstairs. The kids had insisted on decorating the bar for the day. Cloud hadn’t been too enthusiastic about it, thinking of all the chaos that might ensue, but Barret has a way with words (and a gun. A very big gun) and so he (reluctantly) agreed. He trusts Barret to keep the kids under control despite how dangerously lenient he is with his own daughter’s shenanigans.

It’s been relatively quiet, so Cloud assumes everything is going to plan.

Ah yes, the Plan. It had been Denzel’s idea to hold a surprise party for Tifa. Marlene was practically buzzing with excitement after hearing such a brilliant idea, shaking Cloud by the shoulders and begging with all her little heart. He still remembers her squeal of joy when he hesitantly agreed (after a few words of what Barret liked to call ‘encouragement’). In fact, the real task was keeping her from spoiling it during the week leading up to Tifa’s birthday. Bless Denzel and Yuffie for the many times they had to distract Tifa and hush Marlene when she slipped up.

But finally, the day had come.

Tifa had been ushered out of the bar by Yuffie a couple hours earlier, the latter proclaiming they were having a ‘girls day out’. Tifa hadn’t really had a say in the matter, only getting out a small ‘wait, wha-’ before Yuffie had slammed the door shut much harder than necessary, leaving Cloud, Barret and the kids to their own devices.

They’d promptly gotten to work. Barret had strung ruby red bunting just about everywhere he could reach while Denzel and Marlene covered the floor, table, bar and each other with rainbow confetti. Cloud was placed in charge of blowing up balloons, having been spared the agony of wrapping presents (thankfully). When he gave Barret a pointed look after he was assigned his job the older man merely shrugged and said something along the lines of ‘the mako must be good for something’. So Cloud resigned himself to the reality that yes, he was taking advantage of his ‘impressive lung capacity' to blow up balloons.

He ran out of breath anyway.

His hard work paid off though. The bar looks livelier than ever, bright and colourful decorations standing out against the white washed out walls. Now all they have to do is wait for the guests.

Cid is the first to arrive and Cloud knows it’s him. No one else hollers quite like Cid does. He assumes Nanaki is with him. Those two are joined at the hip. Where one goes, the other usually follows. Barret once made a joke about Nanaki being a 'loyal dog' and ended up getting cussed out by Cid as well as a singed ass that he complained about for weeks.

So they're good friends.

Marlene's overjoyed squeal of "Mr Vincent!" tells him, obviously, that Vincent is here. To be honest Cloud is surprised he showed up, though only a little. Vincent isn't exactly a social butterfly but he does have a soft spot for Marlene. Cloud supposes he didn't want to disappoint. Vincent is a strange one sometimes.

...He should really go down and say hello.

He eyes the little box on the desk one last time before muttering "to hell with it" and shoving the little bugger in his pocket. Best hiding place ever.

The party downstairs is somewhat lively. Marlene and Denzel are avidly chatting with Vincent who nods occasionally in response, a small smile pulling at his lips. Upon noticing Cloud he momentarily locks eyes with the blond before turning his attention back to the children. The lack of interest doesn't bother Cloud at all. Any recognition from Vincent is out of the ordinary for a man of his somber nature. Brief eye contact is a sign of friendship from him.

In the corner, Cid is animatedly chatting with Barret and Nanaki. He's probably telling one of his far fetched stories, judging by the wide smile on his face and the way he's gesturing wildly to god knows what. Cait Sith is perched atop a white box on one of the seats. Cloud isn't sure why he was entrusted with getting the cake, of all people (cats?), but at least it's in one piece (or he sure hopes it is).

"Ah Cloud! Good to see ya lad!" The cat greets him.

Cloud doesn't think he'll ever get used to that boisterous Scottish accent.

"Likewise." Cloud replies, dragging a seat to the table.

Cid clears his throat. "Anyway, if we'd get back to my story-"

"Ah, another one of your tall tales Cid?" Cloud interrupts, grinning. "What bullshit have you got for us this time?"

"Ay, watch yo language in front of the kids." Barret scolds him, though he's smirking too.

"We all know it's true." 

Cid goes red in the face before scowling at Cloud.

"Got no respect for yer elders huh? You've got some nerve Cloud Strife." He grunts, leaning back in his chair and chewing on his toothpick. "Besides it ain't rubbish, ain't that right Vince?"

From the bar Vincent gives a lazy thumbs up of agreement. Cid turns to Cloud, a smugly triumphant look on his face.

"Y'see? Ain't bullshit."

"Language." 

Cid rolls his eyes at Barret and opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted again by the chime of Cloud's phone.

"Aw bloody hell, can't a man tell his tale?"

" _ Language _ ."

Nanaki turns to gaze up at Cloud. "Who's it from?"

Cloud flips the phone open to find a message from Yuffie staring back at him.

_ get ur asses in gear! eta: 3 mins _

Cloud sighs to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yuffie?" Nanaki asks, though Cloud’s exasperated expression already gives away the answer.

"Yuffie. She and Tifa are on their way back. We've got three minutes."

Barret tsk-tsks to himself. "Christ that girl has no sense of time! Aight everyone hide! Tifa's comin'!" 

Barret hustles the party behind the bar where they huddle together out of sight. The cake gets hidden on a chair slid under the table. A poor hiding place for sure but Yuffie knows how to divert attention. Marlene and Denzel stay seated at the bar along with Vincent. The man is a regular anyway, so his presence isn't out of the ordinary.

"Everyone remember the drill? When Denzel asks Tifa if she's ready to have some more fun, that's the cue." Cloud whispers to which everyone nods in silent agreement.

Cid thumbs his nose. "Obvious as hell."

"Like you could come up with any better." Barret hisses back.

"I'll have you know I-"

The door to the bar chimes merrily, making Cid snap his mouth shut. Yuffie's voice instantly fills the air.

"Ahhh!” She sighs noisily. I'm beat! Walkin' really ain't my thing, y'know?"

"And yet you insisted on taking me on a tour of the whole of Edge? You're a strange one Yuffie. Heya Vincent."

Vincent grunts in response.

Marlene pipes up. "Hey mama, did you have a good time? Did you have fun?"

Tifa laughs, the sound making a smile creep onto Cloud's face.

"Somewhat. Looks like you had a good time though, the decorations are real snazzy. Where’s-hmm what is it Denzel?"

"Are you ready to have more fun mum?"

"Huh? What-" 

"Surprise!"

The whole party leaps out from behind the bar. Confetti flies into the air, courtesy of Marlene, Denzel and Vincent, party poppers smoking from their jazz hands (yes, even Vincent’s jazz hands). Tifa stares at them, mouth agape, turns to stare at Yuffie who smiles widely, before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Oh you're all so sweet! Thank you!" She giggles, wiping a stray tear from her eye. 

Cloud steps out from behind the bar and Tifa walks forward to meet him. He slips his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. She makes quiet noise of contentment, raising a hand to brush her fingers through his hair.

Cait Sith makes a gagging noise and Cid tells them to get a room only to get smacked upside the head by Barret. Vincent watches them with knowing eyes.

"Kids, you wanna show mama the cake?" Cloud pulls away from Tifa slightly, making her let out a small sigh.

Marlene jumps off her seat in excitement. "Ok!” She drags her brother off his seat. “Denzel gimme a hand."

Together the children waddle over with the large white box. When they reach the counter, Vincent takes it from them and gently sets it in front of Tifa who eyes it with intrigue. She turns to glance at the party with barely concealed surprise.

"A cake? In this economy? How'd you manage this?" She jokes.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Nanaki replies, sharing a look with Cait Sith.

"We have our sources." Barret answers, no less mysterious.

Tifa chuckles. "Well either way this is awfully kind of you all. I haven't had one since I was little." She taps her fingers on the box.

"So! Are you gonna open it or not?!" Yuffie exclaims impatiently.

"Hush yer mouth brat." Cid snaps.

Yuffie sticks her tongue out at him.

Tifa slides out of Cloud's hold, carefully lifts the lid off the box and then proceeds to drop it in pure shock. (Vincent's hand snaps up to catch it)

"Oh, this is…" Her voice wavers and she pauses to compose herself. "...this is lovely. Thank you all so much."

The cake is fairly large, more than enough for the party. The fondant is a pearly white with pastel pink flowers piped neatly at the base. What causes Tifa to shed a few tears though, is the intricately piped drawing of the 7th heaven bar. The  _ original _ one. It’s a faithful recreation, despite being made of icing, and the image makes Tifa’s heart throb with bittersweet nostalgia.

“Sorry I’m just-” She hiccups. “This is so kind. Thank you…”

Cloud rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and gives a tiny sigh of relief. “Y’know you had me worried there for a sec Ti. I wasn’t expecting you to cry.”

Cid guffaws. “That’s ‘cause she’s a big ol’ sap!”

“I am not!” Tifa argues. “I bet you’d cry if someone made an homage to your airship!”

Cid opens his mouth-

“You can’t argue with the truth, friend.” Nanaki says.

-and promptly closes it.

“Agh! Enough dilly-dallying! Let’s slice the bugger already!” Yuffie slams her hands down on the counter and eyes the cake hungrily.

“Yuffie Kisaragi!” Barret reprimands. 

“Watch yer fuckin’ mouth lassie.” Cait Sith chides her. 

“Try telling yourself that sometime,  _ mutt _ .”

Cait Sith bristles. “Why you-tell that to the real mongrel two feet away from you!”

“Hey, hey! You don’t-”

Cloud tunes out the rest of the bickering, instead becoming extremely conscious of the weight in his pocket.

...right.

He takes a deep breath. “Ti, mind if I steal you away for a minute?”

Tifa glances away from the brewing fight and smirks.

“Not at all, chocobo boy.”

That was one hell of a somersault his heart just did.

“Vince, I can trust you to not let them kill each other?” Cloud asks.

Marlene and Denzel are chanting enthusiastically.

Vincent shrugs non-committedly.

“Thanks. And Yuffie.”

Yuffie stops chanting at the sound of her name and turns to Cloud, eyebrow quirked.

“You can have the first slice.”

“What?! No fair!” Marlene and Denzel whine in perfect unison.

Yuffie stares at him blankly for a sec before pumping her fist. “Hell yeah! Snooze ya loose kiddos!”

“Let the kids have some too Yuffie.”

Yuffie waves a dismissive hand at him. “Yeah, yeah sure whatever. Go on, shoo, you gross lovebirds.” 

Halfway up the stairs, Barret tells Yuffie to ‘put the fucking knife down’ and Tifa ends up having to wrestle a 16 year old.

But they’re alone now, in the solitude of their bedroom. They’re both seated at the end of the bed in comfortable silence. Cloud fidgets with his hands while Tifa waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

“You know I love you, right?” He asks, finally.

Tifa hums quietly. “Of course.”

“Are you sure?”

Tifa shifts, pressing her body against his and pries his tightly clasped hands apart. “Why wouldn’t I be?

“Well just-with everything that’s happened-you know with the geostigma-I-”

Tifa puts a finger to his lips to silence him. 

“So you were a bit distant for a while. You’re getting better now and that’s the important thing.”

Cloud blinks. “I...guess so.” He says hesitantly, doubt clear in his voice

Tifa sighs. “Cloud.” She takes his hands in hers and brushes a thumb over his knuckles. “You’re not a bad person for having personal struggles. You’re not a burden or a disappointment. You’re simply human.

She lifts a hand to cup his cheek and he leans into the touch, watching her through half lidded eyes.

“A human that I love and will always love. Got it?”

She leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. It tastes of strawberries, Cloud thinks, sweet, sugary and addictive.

Cloud gives her a small smile. “Message received.”

“Great, that’s what I like to hear! So...what have you got for me?” Tifa wiggles her eyebrows.

“You’re just as bad as Yuffie y’know.”

“Spare me the lecture Strife.” She makes grabby hands at him, grinning. “Gimme the goods.”

Cloud huffs, shaking his head.

“Pretty please?”

“Better.”

He reaches inside his pocket, fishing out the small black box and placing it in her hand. 

“Interesting…” She murmurs, turning it over in her hand

“It’s just a box.”

“Hush.”

She cracks the lid open and goes stock still. Cloud holds his breath.

“Well I certainly-wow I didn’t…” She trails off.

Cloud’s heart leaps into his throat. His hand grips the sheets tightly.

“Care to give me-” He stops to swallow the shakiness in his voice. “Care to give me an answer?”

“Cloud…” Tifa mutters, sounding utterly breathless.

Cloud almost doesn’t register what happens next. Tifa shoves him onto the bed, looms over him, her dark hair framing her face beautifully, and locks her lips with his. He barely takes a breath beforehand, surprise paralyzing him. But he quickly melts into the kiss, relishing in the taste of sweet summer fruit that explodes in his mouth. They stay like that until their lungs beg for air and they’re forced to break apart, gasping for breath, dizzy with ecstasy.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Cloud grins between breaths.

Tifa responds by flopping onto his chest, completely winding him.

“You bet it is.” She mutters into the fabric of his jumper. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my days with you, Mr Lockhart.”

“I don’t even get a say with the name?”

“Nope.”

“...It has a nice ring to it.” Cloud admits.

Tifa snorts. “Of course it does.”

Silence falls over them for a brief moment, their breaths being the only sound.

“You wanna join the party downstairs?” Tifa asks, rolling off of Cloud to lay beside him.

“Maybe I could steal you away for a liiiiittle longer?” 

“You said a minute.”

Cloud rolls onto his side to give her a look. “You never complained.”

Tifa laughs, poking his cheek. “I suppose that’s true. Alright lover boy, I guess I can be yours for a few more minutes.”

“The rest of our lives is a lot of minutes Tifa.” Cloud points out, smirking.

“Shut uuuup.” She groans, leaning in to kiss him again.

+++

Downstairs, Cid frowns.

“What’s takin’ them kids so frickin’ long?” He grumbles before sliding off his seat. “I’m gonna go investigate-”

He’s stopped by a tug at his sleeve.

“Leave them.” Vincent says, ruby eyes glinting.

Cid looks as though he’s about to protest but decides against it, pulling his sleeve from Vincent’s hand. He takes a swig from his glass.

“Whatever you say, Vince.”

As he watches Cid trudge over to where Barret and Yuffie are having a verbal showdown, Vincent smiles to himself.

Everything went according to plan then.

(Barret says a lot of creative and colorful words when Tifa shows him the ring later on.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
